User blog:Amazingamer360/BSS Theories
Hello, here are some Bee Swarm Simulator Theories! Why Gummy Bear Kills You No, he is not a cold blooded murderer. He is helping you get out of his ship. There is almost no way out without dying or leaving the server. Also what he says is because Onett forces him to say it, unless he gets removed. Onett only gave Gummy Bear enough money to buy a teleporter to his lair, but not back. Gummy Bear hates Onett, but can't say that either. . . . . . Bee Bear? This boi is a not a bad boi. He is under Gummy Bear's Control, but also under B.B.M's control so he hates Gummy bear, but likes Gummy Bear at the same time. Example is Bee-liz Honey-dad where you have to collect goo. That proves he also wants to spread goo around. B.B.M is evil and hates goo and influences Bee Bear. B.B.M is the only creature that can battle with Gummy Bear's. Also, the beemas theme is a remix of the Base ground theme and Gummy Bear's layer theme. Music . Who is Gummy Bear? He is Science Bear from the future! When Science Bear tried to experiment with goo, he became gummified. He experiments with gumdrops and he tells you, the others just say collect (x) goo and that's mostly it. Science Bear has a reason to use goo. I guess he just gummified himself in an experiment and then traveled to the past to stop his past self. He wants his past self to have a better life, because even being the ruler of Goo is a hard job. With the help of his past self, he created the Gummy Bee. . . . . Why did Gummy Bee move? Gummy Bear hated the idea of paying tickets for a gooey creature. Instead he moved Gummy Bee's Egg and the statue to the Ant Gate. Also, it makes sure newer players won't use your tickets on buying Gummy Bee first. Also, Gummy Bear wants Gummy Bee to be a challenge for people to get since 2,500 Gumdrops is more than 500 tickets. Also, as he did move Gummy Bee, Bee Bear "had" to replace him with Festive Bee instead. . . . . Tokens from Fields? You know how you can get treats and honey from fields. That's because bees hide them when you give it to them. Somehow your bees can steal honey from you? This also includes tickets, extracts, enzymes, glue, oil, Magic Beans, Royal Jelly, star jelly, and glitter. Another reason you find them is from sprouts that were broken and the tokens got buried in the ground instead of popping up. If you ever lose any items, tell me! The bees are stealing from you. Also another reason why Gummy Bear is nice To make up for having to kill you. He has a star jelly, glitter, and enzymes waiting there just for you. Also he gives free glue and a stat that he can only give(unlimited gumdrops). He also has some pretty sweet items on sale like the Gummy Mask. A Free thing to look at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oZR_YjMyZtBBHSUOGXSGYKRDWj7mIAnbw9w5bzsCd9U/edit?usp=sharing Category:Blog posts